Making Amends
by winxluv101
Summary: Attachment to Flowers, Fire, Notes, and Technology. This contains short stories of the 'big family' going to the Magic Counsel to clear their royal family name. Also including a "peace treaty" with the rest of the Winx and Specialists.
1. Tia and Len

**Making Amends:**

**with the Magic Counsel**

The teens were fidgeting uncomfortably and couldn't stay in their places. They were all finally going to be in the clear with the Magic Counsel, and because they were the daughters of evil wizards that disturb the Magic Dimension.

"Calm down, Melody," Duman said calmly, "With your mother and aunts, we might not get be-headed." Melody passed out and Max caught her.

"Really?" said Musa, "Did you _really_ have to do that?"

Duman smirked, "As her father, wait," he paused and looked at her as Melody regained consciousness. "I _am_ her father right? You and Riven seemed pretty friendly when he had visited."

Musa scoffed and elbowed him roughly and stepped on his foot.

"Take that as a yes Duman," Gantlos said as he put his arm around Tecna.

"Here we go," Bloom said as the doors opened for them.

_Melody's POV_

We walked into the room to see many formal people that sat on high chairs. And when I say high chairs, I mean _high_ chairs. My dad, uncles, brother, and cousins were all wearing black, as usual, but our moms were wearing colors.

"Princess Bloom of Sparx?" one of the men there said, "I expected better from you."

"Princess Flora of Linphea," one of the women said, "This is even _more_ highly unexpected."

"Princess Musa of Melody and Princess Tecna of Zenith," another woman said, "I'm very disappointed in both of you."

"Sorry to correct you," Aunt Tecna said, "But that's _Queen_ Tecna of Zenith."

"Queen Bloom of Sparx."

"Queen Musa of Melody."

"And Queen Flora of Linphea." My mom and aunts respected their titles very well.

"Also," Aunt Tecna said seriously, "We have claimed the thrones as the eldest of our siblings and we are living up to the expectations perfectly."

"Perfectly as in what, Queen Tecna? Having evil children with criminals? Yes, that lives up to the expectations perfectly," a man said sarcastically.

My mother glared at him, "No," He looked at her seriously and narrowed his eyes, "We have gotten married, produced heirs, and we plan on having the eldest rule when they turn 18."

"Well Queen Musa, I hate to burst your bubble, but those 'heirs' and 'kings' you have chosen are not acceptable."

"They are in our book," Aunt Bloom said. I wasn't really surprised that they were royalty.

"Well they aren't in ours."

I looked over at my dad and whispered, "Dad, why aren't you standing up for mom?"

"They are representing our families, so we can't speak unless spoken to," he whispered back.

It's true though. My mother was standing in front of my dad, Max, and I. Aunt Flora was standing in front of Uncle Anagan, Thorne, and Leif...and so on.

_Wait, that means I'm a princess? Wow, Princess Melody of Melody, how classic._

"Queen Flora?" Aunt Flora looked up at the man, "Do you not have any input of your evil family? Seeing that they don't even have any manners, which is highly expected for the royal family, not to mention the commoners of Linphea."

Aunt Flora's eyes darkened with anger, "You may treat me with as much disrespect as you please," the Counsel members fidgeted uncomfortably like us in the hallway, "but I do not give _anyone_ permission to say anything about my family."

"And you may have the power, proof, and authority to banish me and my family for the rest of our lives, but you _don't_ have the anything on your side to speak to and about them in such a barbaric way."

I didn't understand half the words she said.

"Also, since you want some input," Aunt Flora glanced at us, "I want to prove that the kids are what the planet is expected of them."

There were murmurs in the long row of Counsel members until they finally stopped, "Fine. We will allow this, so we will start with the _prince and princess_ of -"

He looked at my face and I held my breath, but he looked along the row again and stopped on-

"Zenith." I noticed Tia, Len, and Aunt Tecna stiffen.

"Come on, you two," Aunt Tecna said sweetly, "It'll be fine. Come up here with me."

_Tia's POV_

I'm honestly scared to do this, I mean, it's not like the Magic Counsel _likes_ my dad.

Len and I slowly walked over to our mother with precise and even steps, making sure that our steps were the same measurement as the other.

It's a habit of ours.

"Now," the man said loudly, "You must perform the acquirements perfectly to prove that you are ready to withhold the crown. Also, you must wear the royal attire."

Len and I looked at each other and looked back as we spoke at the same time, "Bring it."

We raised a hand and I was dressed in a blue strapless dress that was covered with some sort of cloak that hid the back of my head. My hair was pinned up into a neat bun with a bang. (Tecna's dance dress in Season 1)

Len was wearing a suit that was light blue with golden buttons. His hair was combed neatly, but still in it's normal style. Len was like my dad, skinny, but buff.

"Pass," a woman said, "The test of being prompt."

"Alright," Len said happily, "so we're doing pretty good right?"

"Pass," a different man said, "The test of modesty."

"This is wonderful, but we have no trace of what you all are trying us on," I said formally. Where did that come from?

"A translation for all the not-as intelligent people in my family," I said as I took a deep breath, "This is awesome, but we have no clue what you're testin' us on."

"Pass on the tests of manners and advanced vocabulary. Just one more thing," another woman said, "Do you know all of the planets of the Magic Dimension?"

I looked at my brother, "You start."

He rolled his eyes, "Zenith."

"Melody."

"Sparx, also known as Domino."

"Linphea, also known as the Fifth Moon of Marigold."

"Solaria."

"Eraklyon."

"Isis."

"Whisperia."

"Espero."

"Oppositus."

"Hoggar."

"Lastly," I smiled at the thought of Dennys, "Andros." I slightly looked back to see that Thorne was smiling too. Probably because of Erie.

"Pass, next planet, Archard," Len and I bowed and our clothing went back to normal. We turned around formally and walked back to our dad.

"Good job, you two," our dad complimented quietly.

"I don't wanna do that again," I whispered back.

The main leader, apparently Archard, looked at my mom, "Threats and charges are withdrawn from your family, Queen Tecna." My mom bowed her head and she returned to me, Len, and dad and he embraced her.

"Next will be Sparx," it looks like it was Ruby and Wick's turn.


	2. Ruby and Wick

_Ruby's POV_

One word that could describe me right now:

Terrfied.

I'm so confident, aren't I?

"Step forward young prince and princess," Archard said as he looked at me and Wick.

In his eyes, he was saying, _"Step forward young prince and princess or you won't have that title anymore."_

I cautiously looked at my dad and he nodded at me, so Wick and I both walked in front of the Counsel members. Archard raised his eyebrow at us and I suddenly realized something.

"Oh yeah," I whispered to myself as Wick and I changed into the royal attire of the Sparx royal family.

I had a blue dress that had flower going down in rows and my short hair was in half braids and a ponytail. Wick was wearing a navy blue suit with ruby buttons.

"The test of curiosity and obedience, passed," a different woman had said.

"How?" I asked her gently.

"Archard was sending you brain signals, and you both had the curiosity to answer to it. It was telling you to change into you attire, and you listened to it."

"Oh," Wick said with slight surprise, "Well, what is the next test?"

"The test of being primed, passed," a different woman said. I have a feeling they don't want to tell us what test we're doing.

"Just two more," Archard said.

"Why did Tia and Len have more tests than us?" I asked him.

"Because Zenith is a very-" he looked at Aunt Tecna, "high place in manners, knowledge, and technology, of course." Aunt Tecna rolled her eyes.

Archard cleared his throat as he looked at us, "Did you know that your mother dated two young men before your father. It's a possibility of you two not having that man as a father."

I felt the urge to slap him right now, but it's a test, just a test.

"I do not appreciate you bringing up something so personal, and no offense intended, but it is none of your business," Wick said calmly, but I could tell he was upset too.

"I agree, and I know for a fact that the man behind me is my actual father. I also know that you have no right to speak about him in that way," I said just as calmly.

"Passed," Archard said loudly, "The test of calmness and holding your true emotions."

Here I ws thinking that it would take long and be challenging.

"Now we must see you both concoct a light and dark dragon of fire." That's a problem.

Wick and I know how to summon a dark dragon of flame, but not a light one.

"Unless there's a problem?" I shook my head as I looked at Wick worriedly. I summoned my Enchantix while he transformed into his magic clothing.

First, we summoned large dragons of dark flames, and Archard watched in a blank expression, "Now you must summon a light dragon."

_Just focus on all the good things in your life, Ruby._

Mom?

I did as I was told and suddenly felt much calmer and light hearted, and I looked over at Wick to see he knew as well. He nodded as we both summoned light dragons of fire.

Surprising to my family on my dad's side.

We de-transformed into our royal attire once again and looked innocently at Archard.

Archard gritted his teeth as he looked at my mom, "Queen Bloom, all threats and charges are lifted. I apologize for any inconvience in this meeting."

My mother narrowed her eyes as we went back to our normal clothes and she led us back to our dad.

"How did you two do that?" my dad asked us, "I thought you told us you couldn't."

"Well, there was a voice in our head telling us how to do it. Convenient ain't it?" I smirked as he hugged me and my mom.

"The next planet shall be Linphea," Archard announced. I saw Thorne and Leif tense up when he said this.

"Come on, you two, it'll be fine, trust me," Aunt Flora said sweetly as Thorne and Leif approached her.

Archard looked at them, "Very good. It didn't take as long as I thought it would."


	3. Thorne and Leif

**The dresses I'm using are from a deviant picture.  
****Go to deviantart. com and search Winx Club Dress Up**

* * *

_Thorne's POV_

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.

I was so worried. I probably looked really stupid right now. My hair was down, I was wearing makeup, I had dark hoop earrings on, what else could help me look evil?

I know, hair coloring! Oh wait, I have that too...not. Leif and I caught on quickly to the pattern and we transformed into the royal attire.

I was wearing a hot pink corset with a light pink dress attached. It had green accessories every where on it and my hair was pinned up with two buns on either side of my head and the rest down with a rose on top that had a pink lace sheet attached to it.

Leif was wearing a green suit with golden buttons that had a dark green sash over it.

"The daughter and son of Queen Flora," Archard slurred his sentence as if he was drunk. I hid my laughter as best as I could.

"The first test is only for the princess," he looked at me. My eyes widened, "Natural beauty."

I cocked my head to the side, "Natural beauty?"

"The accessories? The makeup? They all hide the natural outer beauty you were born with. Queen Flora has already proved to me that you and you brother have inner beauty."

"And Linphea is known for it's 'naturalness'," another man had brought up. I nodded as I slowly took off my earrings and handed them to Leif.

"It'll be fine, just do what they say, okay?" Leif whispered to me as I made a damp cloth appear in my hand to wipe my face clean.

Once I had finished, I looked at Archard for approval, "Is this okay?" He looked at me intensely.

"Cry."

"What?"

"I want to see if my theory is correct, now cry."

"Sorry, but I don't cry."

"Well, I guess you want you, your brother, and your father to be hunted down by the law while you run?"

I smirked, "Well, we're pretty fast runners."

"Just cry."

I exhaled irritably, "I was raised by my uncles and father not to cry, it's not that easy to-" Leif briefly and quietly stomped on my foot. I felt a giant surge of pain and something was stinging my eyes.

"Do not hold it in," Leif quietly commanded. I nodded as I let the tears fall down my cheeks slowly.

"I don't believe my eyes," Archard said as I slowly opened my eyes, "She has the tears of marigold."

My mother looked shocked, "But that's only a legend."

Archard straightened, "No, I'm sure of it. The girl is dismissed; free from all charges. The boy stays to clear his and his father's charges."

I quietly nodded as the dress was replaced by my normal black clothing. Leif handed me my earrings and I clutched them in my hands. I walked back to my dad and he embraced me.

"It's okay, Flower. Leif and I will be fine, you can stop crying."

"I'm not crying for you two, I'm crying because my foot hurts." He silently laughed as I looked back at Leif who was to stay there. I de-transformed from the dress, even though I loved it.

"Now, Prince-" Archard paused and looked at Leif.

"Leif, my name's Leif."

"Prince Leif, how ironic."

"What's so ironic about it?" Leif seemed like he was getting offended.

"A leaf is something that is on a tree. A tree is apart of nature. Nature is apart of your power."

"Yes, I realize that. May we _please_ move onto the tests. Also, may I have my sister by my side?"

"Why do you need your sister?" the woman next to Archard asked.

"I need her for everything, no matter how small. She means a lot to me and I wish for her to be by my side."

"By habit?"

"Yes, by habit. She's my sister." The woman smiled at him.

"That's very sweet of you, so you pass the tests of compassion and love."

"Thanks, but it'd help me more if you said it was _manly_, not sweet."

The woman smiled warmly, "Of course, you may have your sister by your side."

"Princess? May you approach the bench once more?" the woman asked me.

"Meredith, are you sure we should grant this?" Archard whispered.

"Yes, they seem like very sweet children. Come forward Princess-" she waited like Archard did. My dad softly pushed me forward.

"Thorne."

"Your full name?"

Melody, Tia, and Ruby smirked at me, "Thorne Rose."

"Princess Thorne Rose. A beautiful name. It suits you very well," Meredith said to me sweetly.

"Thank you, that's what my family said while I was younger."

"Your family as in..." Archard looked at me with boredom. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"My mother, my aunts, my father, and my uncles," I said through gritted teeth, "My family."

"So you're uncles and father call you beautiful? Hard to believe, really." I felt a lot of negative energy coming from behind and in front of me.

I scoffed and shook my head, "What did you just say to my sister?" Leif asked angrily.

"I don't think that this is very appropriate to say to or about my daughter," my mom said to defend me, "Besides, you yourself said she was beautiful."

"I meant," Archard explained, "that I didn't expect them to compliment a young lady, since they are evil."

"Including that it was just a test for the young prince," Meredith said as she smiled.

"He has passed care, affection, and defensiveness. He has already passed manners, so the royal family of Linphea has passed," Archard said as he nodded his head approvingly.

"Mhm," I heard Melody say under her breath.

"Please accept my humblest apologies, Princess," Archard said as he bowed deeply to me.

"You have insulted me," Archard sat straight as he looked at me, "my father, my uncles, my mother," Archard started to loo very guilty as I scolded him, "and my cousins. Do you expect me to forgive you?"

"Well, Linphea is highly notable for forgiveness and compassion," Archard informed me with slight fear in his voice.

"That is why I will forgive you," I turned, but looked back at him, "this time."

"Of course, Princess," I walked back to my dad as Archard turned to my mother.

"Queen Flora, all charges are raised from your family. You are dismissed."

My mom slightly rolled her eyes, "Sure." She and Leif walked over to me and my dad. My mom reached up and kissed him as she smiled.

"I told you I would handle this," she whispered.

"And I believed you the entire time, darling," he whispered back. Archard cleared his throat as he looked at Aunt Musa.

"Your turn, Queen Musa. The final family of Melody," I silently laughed at Melody. Princess Melody of Melody. Funny!

* * *

**Okay, that's another chapter, the next one is Melody and Max.**

**After that, it's the final judgment**

**PLZ REVIEW**


	4. Melody and Max

_Melody's POV_

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

Okay, let's do this. Wait...Breathe.

Archard beckoned for Max and I to step forward, away from our father.

_Melody? _It was my mom making a telepathic conversation with me.

_Yeah?_

_Archard might be harder on you two._

_Why?_

_You won't understand now, I'll explain later._

_Tell me now!_

"Prince and Princess of Melody," Archard said with a smirk, "Children of Musa Harmony."

_He's my ex._

I stopped breathing for a moment. Now that I think about it, him and my mom do look like they would go out. He had dark blue hair that covered most of his eyes, he was pretty tall, and he had cool blue eyes.

"You must get into the royal attire just as the ones before you," Archard said as he looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I saw that Max was already wearing his, so I waved my hand and I changed my clothes too.

My hair was now in a high ponytail and I was wearing an Asian-like fusion of purple and dark red. I wore pants that were purple with red designs on the edges, and I wore a top that was red with purple designs that hung off my body. There was a blue wrap around my waist that had a line of long golden thread. I also had a collar like Tia's except mine was purple with red edging. Lastly, my crown was like headphones because they softly covered my ears and had a long blue ribbon at the end of each.

Max was wearing a comfortable red suit that was as red as Ruby and Wick's hair. It had amethyst buttons on it so it shined in the light.

"Very good," Archard said lowly. Mom must've broken his heart badly.

"We'll make this easy on you two," Meredith said and my cousins all dropped their jaws open, "The tests you need to pass are manners, being proud, instrumental talent, and vocal talent."

"Easy," Max whispered to me.

"No magic involved, including your powers to transform."

"Oh, got it, we understand perfectly," I said sweetly.

"Good, now you just have to do the test of being proud, instrumental, and vocal talent parts to pass. Princess-"

"Melody," I mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Melody," I said slightly louder.

"A little louder dear." I could hear my cousins holding in a laugh.

"Melody," I said loud enough for her to hear.

Meredith smiled at me proudly, "Pass on the test of being proud, Princess Melody."

"Huh?"

"You are proud of your name, no matter what your title is: Princess of Melody of Melody."

"Yeah, that's me," I said with a fake happy expression, "Daughter of Queen Musa."

Archard narrowed his eyes at me, "Now do you both know how to play at least _one_ instrument?" Meredith asked.

"I can play the flute and the violin," I said confidently.

"I can play the trumpet and the sax," Max said just as confidently.

"Prove it," Archard said as he smirked at us. "Play both instruments for us so we may hear your wonderful talents."

"That is a _wonderful_ idea, Archard," Meredith said as she smiled at us, "Who would like to go first?"

"Max told me earlier that if we must play any instruments, that he would like to go first," I turned to Max and smirked, "Isn't that right, brother?"

"That's-!" Max paused in mid-yell, "true because my dear sister believes that she plays terribly and she wants me to go first." He smirked as I glared at him.

"Right, sister?"

I breathed quietly as I forced a smile, "That's...right...brother. I don't practice as much because he's very _passionate_ about this topic."

"Oh really?" Meredith asked as she smiled, "Well, I suppose you could go first then, since you are so passionate about this."

Max glared at me as he spelled a sax in his hands and started to play a melody...not funny. It was 'Yackity Sax', a really fast song that you play on the tenor sax.

"That was very good! Your mother taught you very well," Meredith complimented him.

"Thank you," he spelled the sax away and pulled out his trumpet and began to play 'Beautiful Dreamer'. It was a very soft and melodious (cringe) song that made me want to go to sleep. I remember mom used to play it for us all to go to sleep when we were younger.

Soon we outgrew it, so she let us sleep on our own now. I looked at Max as he finished and he smiled shyly, "That was beautiful Prince-"

"Max."

"Prince Max. Now Princess Melody, it is your turn."

I nodded as I got out my flute and thought about something to play. I decided to play the Mario Brothers Theme song.

"Ha ha," Meredith laughed with happiness, "Such a lively tune, don't you agree Archard?"

"Yes, very lively," Archard's response seemed very forced, "Just your other instrument and you are all free to leave."

I nodded as I made my flute disappear and my violin replaced it. I remember another song my mom played for us on her violin, besides Beautiful Dreamer.

I started to play Brahms Lullaby. When I finished, I saw faint tears in my mother's eyes.

"Amazing pass. Absolutely amazing, to both of you."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Now, may you both do a quick scale. Then, you will all have passed and you will immediately be sent home."

Max and I smiled as we did a call and repeat. I did the high octave and he did the low. I started:

"Do"

"Do"

"Re"

"Re"

"Mi"

"Mi"

"Fa"

"Fa"

"So"

"So"

"La"

"La"

"Ti"

"Ti"

"Do"

"Do"

Meredith smiled at the both of us, "Pass." Suddenly everything went dark in front of my eyes.

When it cleared, I found I was back home again with my family.

* * *

**The trial is now over; but this is the hard part.**

**MEETING THE BOYFRIENDS**


	5. Riven

**A/N: family genes**

**Anagan - _speed _- Thorne & Leif  
****Flora - _nature power _- Thorne - _sweetness and calmness - _Thorne (sometimes) & Leif (a lot less times than Thorne. Very rare)**

**Duman - _cockiness, sarcasm, transformations_ - Melody & Max - _accent and pink hair _- Melody  
Musa - _musical power _- Melody - _blue hair _- Max**

**Gantlos - _strength _- Tia & Len - _blonde hair _- Tia & Len  
Tecna - _technology _- Tia - smarts, logic, technological talent - Tia & Len**

**Ogron - _changing attacks into energy -_ Ruby & Wick - _dark red hair_ - Ruby  
Bloom - _The Dragon Flame -_ Ruby & Wick_ - __light red hair_ - Wick  
**

* * *

"Home, sweet home!" Ruby said as she smiled. Thorne went back to having her make-up on.

All of the kids layed down on the ground and smiled, "I never thought I'd be glad to be back here," Tia said as she sighed happily.

"Now about this whole Archard dating thing mom," Melody said as she turned to Musa. She immediately blushed as Duman looked at her too.

"Archard dating thing?"

"I dated someone before Riven, is that a crime!"

"Don't yell at me," Duman was oddly calm as he looked down at Musa, causing her to look down.

"You make me feel short."

"That's because you _are_ short," Stella said as everyone appeared in the living room.

All of the male teenagers stood in front of their sister as four of the boys winked at them. They blushed as their father looked at them oddly, but their mothers smiled knowingly.

"How do you people keep getting in here? I thought there was a magic shield over this place!" Leif said as he looked at his father.

"I thought so too," he turned to Flora and she looked at the ceiling to avoid his eye contact, as well as the other three.

"What, no welcome wagon?" Rivet said as he smirked at Melody and she blushed.

"No," Max said as he narrowed his eyes at him for flirting with his sister again.

"I figured I would, seeing that I'm dating _your _sister and _his_ daughter," Rivet said referring to Max and Duman.

Duman and Rivet both turned to Melody as her eyes widened, "You didn't tell them, did you?" Melody shook her head as Duman stood next to her and Max stood on her other side.

"You do realize you're grounded now, right?" Melody nodded slowly as she glared at Rivet.

"Thanks a lot, Rivet. My dad and uncles version of grounding is no powers for a certain amount of time."

"Any time, babe," Rivet smirked once again.

Max growled loudly, "Easy Max, not yet," Duman said as he put his hand out.

"Since _I_ have a grounding, then my cousins should have one too," Melody said as she smirked, "Uncle Ogron, did you know that Ruby was dating Drew?"

Ogron slowly turned to Ruby as her eyes widened, "Oh really?"

"Yep. Also, Uncle Anagan and Uncle Gantlos, did you two know that-" Thorne rushed over and covered her mouth.

"If you say anything to my dad, I will reach inside your throat and rip out that accent," she warned. Tia nodded slowly in agreement.

_"Thorne's dating Erie and Tia's dating Dennys,"_ Melody said through mind telepathy.

Thorne and Tia were welcomed by their dads, who picked them up and put over their shoulders.

"Put me down!" Tia said quickly, "Mom, help!"

"Sorry sweetie," Tecna said as she shrugged, "You should've known that your dad would've figured it out eventually." Ruby and Melody were carried out as well, screaming and kicking.

"Might I ask why you're here?" Leif asked calmly like his sister does.

"Wow," Stella said, "You actually act like your sister a little."

"Don't get used to it," Max said as the boys all smirked, "Just answer the question."

"Alright," Brandon said, "We decided we should finally end the problems we have with the wizards. And by we, I mean Sky, Helia, Riven, and Timmy."

The girls came back in the room with glares on their faces and the wizards came in behind their daughter.

"What was that?" Duman said as he smirked at Riven, "_He's_ going to forgive me for taking Musa?"

Riven didn't answer, "Yes, he is. Right dad?" Rivet said through clenched teeth.

"I don't want to," Riven mumbled.

"Well, _I_ want to date his daughter, so please just do it."

Duman overheard them and rolled his eyes, "Why do you want to date my daughter?" He put his arms around Melody in a warm embrace, as if to be protecting her.

"Is there something wrong with dating me?" Melody asked herself angrily.

"No, sweetheart. I'm just asking him."

"Well," Rivet smirked, "she's hot. She's a good kisser, she has a great body-"

"You just want me to kill you," Max said as he glared.

"Hey, your dad asked," Rivet shrugged, "Ah, now where was I? She's smart, funny, sarcastic," Melody and Rivet smiled at each other, "she has a beautiful smile. And I love everything about her."

"Ah, Rivet," Melody said sweetly.

Duman and his son both gagged silently as Musa glared at them, "Well, I guess I can let you near my daughter, and I might be agreeable with your father," Duman said nonchalantly.

"Good," Musa grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Riven and Rivet. Duman and riven stood there glaring at each other. Musa and Rivet both sighed as Musa nudged Duman with her elbow.

"What? I thought he was forgiving me, not the other way around. Don't elbow me," Duman said as he raised an eyebrow.

Riven stood there, no emotion, "Come on, Riven. It's been 16 years, you need to forgive him eventually," Timmy said calmly.

"What about you? Don't you have to forgive Gantlos?" Timmy went quiet for a while, "See, even _you_ don't want to forgive him."

"If it's for Tecna's sake, then I will," Tecna had a look of surprise, "If you really cared anything about Musa, you'd let it go and forgive Duman."

Riven sighed and stayed quiet, "Fine."

"So you forgive 'im?" Melody asked quietly. Riven nodded.

"Yeah, if it's for Rivet and Musa's well-being." Brandon noogied him and laughed.

"Good job, dude."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Riven rolled his eyes, "Just make her happy," he said referring to Melody.

"Yeah no," Duman said, "That may take some _serious_ convincing that you can take care of my _only_ daughter."

Melody mouth fell open, "No fair!" she whined.

"You already have a 2-day grounding, want me to make it 3?"

Melody frantically shook her head, "Wait, you only get grounded for 2 days?" Rivet asked, "My dad grounds me for at least a week!"

Melody smirked, "Ha ha."

"Okay then," Riven smirked, "Timmy, I'm guessing you're next."

* * *

**Hi you guys, I really love writing this so far. Here are the next three chapters**

**Next: Timmy and Helia  
****Then: Sky  
****Later: Brothers**


	6. Timmy and Helia

**Sorry the chapter's so short. WARNING: The next one will probably be shorter!**

**In this chapter, Gantlos and Timmy sort of "bond". Gantlos also bonds with his kids, sort of.**

* * *

Timmy looked at him surprised, "What?"

Riven smirked as Nabu spoke up, "Well, you _did_ say that you would forgive Gantlos for Tecna."

Timmy was tongue tied as Gantlos smirked as well, "Yeah Timmy," Stella said, "You have to live up to your word."

Timmy sighed, "I will if Helia does."

"What?" Helia looked surprised, "Why me?"

"It doesn't matter who goes first. All of you, eventually will forgive the wizards," Brandon informed them. They both looked at each other.

"No thanks, I'm good," Helia said as he and Anagan looked at each other.

Thorne looked at him with pleading eyes, "Then why?"

"What?" he looked at her.

"Why'd you come if you weren't going to forgive him?" Thorne's voice stayed strong, no matter how weak she was from the power draining.

Helia stayed quiet, "She has a point, dad," Tobias said knowingly.

"You're just saying that because you like her," Riven said as he smirked. Tobias slightly blushed and looked away.

"Helia?" Flora said and he looked at her as well, "I'm sorry if I hurt when I left, but that doesn't mean that you should take it out on my family."

Helia stayed quiet until he looked at Timmy, "Ready?"

"Sort of."

Anagan and Helia looked at each other, "Anagan, I forgive you for taking Flora and everything else you did."

Anagan had a look of surprise on his face, but it quickly changed into his normal smirk, "Thanks."

Helia turned to Timmy and he beckoned with his hand towards Gantlos. He started to inch towards Gantlos and and he did the same until they were both a few inches apart. Over the years, Timmy had gotten taller and a little buffer too.

"Gantlos has my forgiveness," he held out his hand and Gantlos shook it roughly. Tecna hid her eyes quickly and closed them. When nothing happened, she cautiously looked up.

"Timmy, is your hand okay?"

Timmy's eyes widened, "Yeah, why?"

Tia looked shocked, "Did you hear breaking bones, Len?"

"No, did you?" She shook her head.

"Uh," Timmy smiled shyly, "Maybe after you left, I started to lift a few barbells."

Tecna was in pure shock as Gantlos put an arm around his shoulders and laughed, "We've got a barbell room in the back. I wanna see how good you really are."

"Bring it on Gantlos," Timmy smirked as well, "See if you can keep up."

They both laughed as Gantlos called out to his kids, "Len, come on! You need your training done too!" Len started to walk after his dad.

Gantlos quickly added something, "Don't forget your sister!" Len turned to Tia and she raised an eyebrow as she shook her head and sat on the ground, legs extended.

"Dad! She won't get up!"

"She isn't heavy!"

Len smirked and looked at his sister as her eyes widened, "You better not touch me, Len," Len started to approach her slowly, "Get away!" He grabbed her arms and legs and swung her over his shoulders.

"Gotcha."

"I don't wanna train, Mom!" Tecna shrugged as Tia was carried off once again.

"Uh, Tecna?" Layla looked at her confusedly.

Tecna shrugged, "On the inside, all three of them love each other, I swear."

Layla turned to Dennys, "For some reason, I'm turned on that she lifts weights and is probably stronger than me," he said in deep thought.

Layla and Nabu both laughed as they wrapped their arms around him. Erie had the thinking look on his face as he turned to Leif.

"Is Thorne-"

"Yes," Leif cut him off. He knew he would ask if Thorne was strong or not, "Very."

Erie started to smirk as Layla spoke up, "Well, there's only one more person that needs to be forgiven, right Sky?"

* * *

**chapters:**

**Next: Sky**

**Then: Brothers**

**Later: Bonding**


	7. Sky

**Okay, in this chapter, something will not surprise you:**

**Sky's gonna be a jerk-off**

**that's my new word, I just love to yell that at people.**

**Thumbs up if you just tried it. ;) - Thumbs down if you didn't :(**

* * *

Sky raised his eyebrow, "Really? I don't know anyone who needs to be forgiven. Besides _Diaspro,_ of course."

Even Riven's eyes widened, "Dude, that was _low._"

Bloom started to cross her arms, "No no, it's all right Riven, I guess I deserved that. Anything else you wanna get off your chest about your broken engagement, Sky?"

Sky shook his head and raised his hands, "No that's it."

"Then, why bring it up?" Bloom narrowed her eyes.

"Oh so _now_ you're jealous of Diaspro?" Sky smirked.

Bloom smirked as well, "Why would I be jealous when I have Ogron?"

Ruby and Wick were trying to hold in a laugh when Sky's smirk fell, "Now _that_ was low, Bloom."

"Let's just say I was returning the favor. Now that I think about it," Bloom looked like she was thinking about something for a moment, "get out."

"What?" Sky looked surprised.

"You heard me, get out!"

"I thought you wanted me to forgive your precious Ogron?"

"I don't need your forgiveness to know I made the right choice 16 years ago," they just looked at each other and Sky shook his head.

He finally gave up, "Whatever, you do what you want."

"Trust me, I will." Stella made a portal for Sky and Lyle and Sky went in first.

Bloom walked up to him before he went in though, "Lyle?"

He turned to her, "Yes?"

She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair, "Don't turn into your father."

He smiled, "Got it." He walked into the portal like Sky had done and it closed.

Stella put a hand on Bloom's shoulder, "I should've known he would be a jackass about it."

Bloom smiled, "It's all right, Stel." She turned to the rest of the people, "How about a tour?"

"No way," Anagan complained, "I don't want good energy roaming around my kids."

"Neither do I," Duman agreed. "It's already great that our daughters are dating good energy _teens_."

"Oh come on, Duman!" Layla yelled, "You two need to lighten up about this. You don't hear Ogron complaining."

Rivet and Melody smiled at each other, "Ogron's just in the mood. He'll snap out of it soon!"

Rivet put his arm around Melody's waist and they kissed for a moment. Duman, not noticing it at all, but Max did.

"Ahem," Max cleared his throat loudly, separating the two immediately, "You're lucky I don't tell dad," he whispered as he pulled Melody away from Rivet.

"Kill-joy."

"Come on, Duman," Musa whined, "A tour wouldn't kill anybody."

"Unintentionally," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that."

Thorne and Erie smiled at each other as well, "Don't even think about it, young lady," Anagan said as he looked at his daughter. She sighed.

"Too bad, you two are out numbered by a lot," Roxy said as she smirked.

"Good, let's go," Bloom said, "Where should we go first?"

"Well," Melody started, "we never got to train this morning because of the trial, so how about to the training corridor?"

"It _is_closest. Why not?" Tecna said as she smiled and led everyone out of the room.

They all headed towards the corridor, but Leif, Wick, and Max stopped, Erie, Drew, and Rivet. They each said the same exact thing at the same exact time.

"Stay away from my sister."

* * *

**Okay, I know that everybody was expecting to have Sky forgive Ogron, but I just can't see it happening.**

**Plz review**

**CHAPTERS:**

**Next: Brothers  
**

**Then: Bonding**

**Later: Birthday**


	8. Brothers

**I'm hurt, really. I am.**

**Over 700 of you are reading my story, yet only 4-6 people are reviewing...help  
**

* * *

Everyone walked for about 2 minutes until they followed Bloom to a long corridor.

"Here it is. One room for weights, one room for running, one room for climbing - What were the rest?"

Tecna thought for a moment, "Sparring, magic training, archery, sword fighting, and...Musa?"

Musa shrugged as Duman smirked, "Hunting, darling. Strictly prohibited unless you live here and don't throw up easily."

"Hunting?" Layla asked as she raised an eyebrow, "What kind of hunting?"

"Tracking mostly," Melody said as she and her brother put on their leather fingerless gloves, "Tracking is for all of us who need it. Just me, my brother, my cousins, my dad, and Uncle Gantlos."

"The other type of hunting," Max and his sister smirked, "is only for me, Mel, and our dad."

"What hunting is that?" Rivet asked as he crossed his arms.

"The type my dad said was prohibited. Animal hunting. It's right next to the tracking room."

"Mind if we see the rooms, Ms. Bloom?" Drew asked politely. Bloom smiled.

"Sure. Which one do you all want to go to first?"

The teenage boys all looked at each other and smirked as they said their answer in unison, "Weights."

"All boys are the same," Thorne scoffed as she, Leif, Ruby, and Wick put on their gloves as well. They all walked to the weight room to see Gantlos, Timmy, Tia, and Len.

"Look who finally got here," Gantlos said as he looked up to see Tecna.

"What are you doing to my kids?" Tecna said as she looked at Len and Tia. Tia was doing sit-ups and Len was counting.

"They're just training, Tec, give 'im a break," Timmy said and Gantlos smirked.

"I like your ex, he's like another me."

Flora shook her head as the teenagers all went to a different part of the big room, "We don't need another you around here."

Thorne, Leif, and Erie went to the mats, for push-ups, sit-ups, etc... Melody, Rivet, and Max went to the weights along with Gantlos and Timmy. Lastly, Drew, Ruby, and Wick went to the bars, for pull-ups, chin-ups, etc...

* * *

"598, 599, 600." When Len said 600, Tia dropped on her back.

"Dad, you said 600, right?" Tia called to her dad.

"Each," he called back.

"Your turn," Tia said as Len got on his back and she stood up.

Dennys walked over to them as he started, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,-"

"Pretty good," he interrupted them. Len stopped and looked at him.

"You better hope our dad doesn't see you interrupting our warm-ups," he warned.

Dennys exhaled, "Look, I know you don't like me dating your sister-"

"Like?" Len spat, "I _hate_ it."

"Can I ask why?"

Len exhaled, "Tia, go train with dad for a little while." Tia scrunched her eyebrows, but did as she was told. "I don't like it because you're good energy. She's not."

"She's mixed."

"You don't what we are," he spat angrily as he continued to do his 600 sit-ups.

Dennys looked at him sadly, "I promise I'll take of her."

"That's what I'm here for," Dennys saw a loo of hurt pass over his eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"I really like her Len, please. I promise if I hurt her in any way, I'll let you and your dad can beat me up in any possible way and I won't resist."

Len stopped his sit-ups and looked at him as he sat up, "Fine. I'll give you a chance, just remember something?"

"Anything."

"I don't give second chances," he went back to counting and Dennys went over to Tia, who was with her dad and Timmy.

* * *

Thorne was doing push-ups, along with her brother and boyfriend. She could sense am instability between the two.

"What's wrong?"

Erie looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"You two see to hate each other's guts. Why?"

Leif sat up and looked at her sternly, "You know why?"

"No," Thorne glared, "I don't." She got up and went over to her mom and asked her something.

"Why don't you like me?" Erie asked as soon as Thorne was out of ear-shot.

"That's my sister. I don't want her to get hurt by anyone or anything."

"I would never hurt her," Erie seemed offended.

Leif looked at him as he sat up as well, "How can I trust you?"

"Trust is something that has to be earned, I know. We've been dating for a few weeks, does she seem hurt emotionally or physically?"

Leif looked over at his sister drinking down a bottle of water, "Fine, but one screw up, I'm killing you." Erie smiled as they both went back to exercising.

"What about your dad?"

Leif smirked, "I'll talk to him."

* * *

Tia and Melody talked while they attached weights to their ankles and sat back while lifting them. Timmy and Gantlos talked while seeing who could lift the most weight.

Leaving Max and Rivet to "talk" while they lifted waits as well.

"So you still don't like me and Mel dating?"

"You call her Melody," Max was stern while he lifted his weight.

Rivet sighed, "Why do you hate me?"

Max scoffed, "You seem like a player, I don't want my sister getting hurt by someone like that."

"I'm not a player-"

"Anymore."

"Right. Your sister changed me."

Max stopped for a moment, "Give me on good reason why I should trust you."

"I can take care of her and protect her," Rivet was very serious with his answer.

Max looked him in the eyes, "What do you like about my sister? This time, I will hurt you if you say the wrong thing."

Rivet put up his hands, "I like her because of her personality. She's nice-"

"ish."

"Yeah, -ish. She's funny, and she understands me."

"All right then," Max smirked, "I'll hold you up to your word. If you screw it up, I'm gonna hunt you down."

"What about your dad?"

"I'll try to convince him, don't worry about it."

* * *

Ruby climbed to the top of a bar and set it under her knees as she dangled by her knees. She started to pull herself up and resting back. She repeated this while Drew tried to negotiate with Wick.

"Sooo-"

"Don't try."

"I didn't say anything yet." The two were doing pull-ups on bars.

"You were going to ask why I don't want you near my sister, right?"

"You're good."

"The best."

"Well why?"

Wick sighed, "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Ruby wouldn't agree with that."

"You don't know anything about Ruby," Wick said with bass in his voice. Drew knew he needed to be careful with his words around Wick, he still had his powers.

"I know her favorite color is red," Wick looked at him with his eyebrow raised, "I know her favorite food is pizza. I know her favorite spell is Dragon's Energy."

"Apparently she trusts you for some reason."

"And I trust her," Drew noticed Ruby listening and smiling faintly, "I promise I would never hurt her in a million years."

Wick looked at him seriously, "If you do, you won't even live a million years when I'm done with you."

"So I have your permission to date your sister?"

"I guess so."

"What about your dad?"

"I dunno about my dad; he's protective over her," Ruby rolled her eyes, "but I'll see if I can talk to him."

* * *

**CHAPTERS:**

**Next: Bonding  
**

**Then: Birthday**

**Later: 18**


	9. Bonding

**You guys, I'm thinking about making ANOTHER sequel (probably going overboard) having them go to Alfea. What do you think? PM me or review it!**

**Bloom, Musa, Flora, and Tecna's outifts are on my deviantart account.**

**Also, there are new Thorne, Ruby, Melody, and Tia pictures on there too!**

* * *

They were all ready to leave the weight room a few minutes later.

"Now where do you guys want to go next?" Bloom asked.

"Next?" Gantlos asked as he and Timmy left the room as well.

Duman's eyes darkened, "Tour."

Gantlos rolled his eyes as Tia spoke up, "Let's climb, it's been a while since we've raced to the top."

"No, Thorne always wins," Ruby said as she folded her arms.

Thorne shrugged and smirked, "Don't hate the player, hate the game."

Flora smiled, "It would be good to see a little race between you eight."

Anagan smirked, "Really? Whenever you saw them in the past, you thought they were dangerous."

"That's because you four taught them to climb without protection or a rope when they were 7."

Layla's eyes widened, "Did they ever fall?"

Flora, Tecna, Bloom, and Musa all looked up as if to be counting, "Out of all eight of them, only two of them fell from about 50 feet."

"What!?" She, Stella, and Roxy all screamed.

"Don't worry! They caught them before they fell," Musa said as she smiled. She turned to Ogron and Gantlos sternly, "You _did_ catch them before they fell, right?"

"Uhh, sure. Let's go with that," Ogron said as they walked into the climbing room.

"This room brings back memories," Max said as he and his sister went up to the wall.

"Yeah, how many times you fell comes to mind." He smacked her in the head, "Ow! Jerk," Melody said as she rubbed her head. He leaned in and kissed her head.

"Ew! Get your lips off of me!" Melody and Max played with each other a lot. He continued to kiss her as she ran around the room and he chased her.

"What do you expect from the youngest?" Tia said under her breath, "Running around for nothing."

Melody and Max sat down panting (Melody sitting in her pose on deviantart), "What do you expect from the oldest? No fun," Max said and they both started laughing.

"Being the oldest means we get more privileges faster," Len countered. Max and Melody immediately stopped laughing and Tia and Len started to.

"What's good about being the middle child?" Wick asked Thorne.

"No clue."

"Maybe we learn from their mistakes," Ruby said as she looked at the other four.

"If only they _made_ mistakes," Leif said as he cocked an eyebrow. The four of them laughed and Tia and Len looked at them confusedly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Leif said as Thorne got on his shoulders and relaxed, "Should we start climbing, dad?"

"Yeah, if you want, just don't fall."

"What if we do?" Thorne asked.

"Then use your magic."

"You took our magic," Tia countered.

"Good luck then." All of the girls looked at each other worriedly.

"Don't worry if you fall," Erie said as he looked Thorne in the eye, "I'll catch you." Thorne blushed slightly as she walked over to the wall along with the others.

"Good job, bro," Dennys said as they fist-bumped.

"On your marks," Gantlos would call them off, "Get set-"

"Go!" Stella yelled and cut him off and they all started climbing. Gantlos glared at her, "What? I've always wanted to do that."

Brandon shook his head, "She has. Don't ask." Thorne was about half way there and still going. Then Leif, then Tia, then Len, and the other four were neck-in-neck.

"Thorne, I think something's wrong with my ankle!" Mel yelled as her foot slipped, "Help!"

"Mel!" Rivet yelled as he ran over to the wall as Melody fell 50 feet. He caught right before she hit the hard mat. She was gasping and breathing hard as Musa ran over to them.

"Thanks," Melody whispered in his ear and kissed him.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Musa said as she crouched down and looked at her worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." They all climbed back down as fast as they could.

Max picked her up bridal style as Melody gripped her ankle. He turned to Rivet as he stood up, "Thanks." He nodded briefly as Max carried Melody over to Tecna and she scanned her ankle with her scanner.

"Whoa," Tecna said as her eyes widened.

"Aunt Tecna, never say whoa when someone falls from a wall," Melody moaned in pain.

"Sorry, but I was expecting something else," Tecna smiled at Rivet, "If it wasn't for you, it could've been a _whole_ lot worse."

Riven pat his son's back, "Good catch."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling if I dropped her, they would all be killing me."

"That's why I said 'good catch'." They all left the climbing room and half went to the kitchen, the other half went to the healing room.

"I'm finnnne!" Melody groaned as Max put her on the operating table.

"Actually," Tecna said, "We need to move a small bone back in it's place, I just didn't want to worry Musa."

"What!? No one is moving anything anywhere!"

"It''ll be fine. I can't say painless, but it'll be fine and take one second." Tecna put her hands on her foot delicately, "Ready?"

"Do you have a permit for moving bones?"

"Yes, yes I do," Tecna roughly moved her foot to the left and Melody screamed, "See? All better."

"Ow," Melody whimpered in pain.

Max put an arm around his sister, "You should know dad did that on purpose." Melody turned her head slowly and angrily towards her brother...

* * *

Duman, Musa, Riven, and Rivet were at the table talking. Thorne, Anagan, Flora, Layla, Nabu, Erie, and Dennys were talking in the main room. Ruby, Bloom, Brandon, Stella, Drew, and Ben were talking in the main room as well. Everyone else was with Melody.

"Duman," Musa said sternly.

"What?" Musa narrowed her eyes at him, "Alright alright, geez."

"Now."

Duman put his hands up. He turned to Rivet, "Thank you for saving my daughter."

"No problem. Now about the dating your daughter thing-"

"Maybe."

"Maybe!?"

Duman nodded, "She's still grounded."

Rivet smiled, "So when she's not on a grounding, I can date her?"

"With supervision," Riven and Duman said at the same time.

"No fair! You can't just double-team me like that."

"I think they just did," Musa smirked.

"I thought you were on my side," Rivet pouted.

Musa shrugged.

* * *

"We're still trying to convince him," Flora said as they all talked about the relationship.

"It's not working," Anagan said as he leaned against a wall.

"It really isn't," Thorne agreed as she shook her head.

Erie smiled deviously at her as he gripped her chin and brought her close to his face, "I guess it'll have to be a _forbidden_ love." He was about to kiss her.

"Starting now," Anagan said as he pulled her back next to him.

Erie sighed, "What do I have to do for you to let me date your daughter?"

Anagan thought, "Nothing."

"So I can just date her?"

"Nope."

"Anagan," Flora said warningly.

"Alright fine," Anagan thought again, "You have to go through the maze of flowers in the green house."

"Why do you have a green house?" Nabu asked. Anagan pointed to Thorne and Flora and they both hit him in the arm.

"Alright, show me where it is."

"You _really _want to go through the maze," Anagan made a hologram of the maze appear.

Erie gulped but nodded, "She's worth it." Thorne smiled and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Well apparently you like my daughter a lot, no matter how many threats I give you," Anagan said, earning him a hit from Flora.

"He got my persistence," Layla said confidently.

"Remember what's tomorrow," Flora whispered.

"What?"

Flora gave him a look, "Oh! Oh right, yeah I remember."

"Doesn't sound like you do," Layla said, "Even _I_ remember and I'm not even _related_ to you guys."

"Do I really have to do a maze?" Erie asked cautiously.

"Nah, I don't feel like finding you."

"And I can date Thorne without you threatening me?"

"No," Flora looked at him shocked, "I'll still threaten you."

Thorne and Erie smiled at him, "You won't regret it."

Thorne looked at her dad and he shook his head, "Please!"

"I'll give you three seconds," he said as he covered his eyes, "1 2 3!" he went so fast that Thorne and Erie were centimeters from kissing.

"Really!?" Thorne practically yelled, "Mom?"

Flora nodded as she turned Anagan's head and kissed him as Thorne kissed Erie. When they separated, Flora let go of him, but he pulled her back, dipped her and kissed her again.

When he brought her back up again, Flora was giggling like crazy and blushing.

"So you've had fun over the years, Flo?" Layla asked while giggling.

All she could do was nod, "It was great having you guys here for the day."

"You know what'd make it better?" Stella said as she, Brandon, Ruby, Wick, Bloom, Drew, and Ogron.

"What?" Layla said as everyone else came into the room.

"A sleepover!"

All of the dark wizards and their sons looked at each other and yelled at the same time, "NO!"

* * *

"Thanks for letting us all stay over, Bloom," Stella said as she came out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"No problem, Stel," Bloom said as she leaned against a wall, waiting for her.

"A red silk nightgown! How did you get that!?"

Bloom looked down at her birthday present from Ogron and smirked, "And you thought just because he was evil he wasn't good for me."

"Of course I am," Ogron came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"And I got the perfect size," he murmured into her skin.

Bloom laughed lightly, "It's a size too small."

"Exactly," he said as he kissed her passionately.

"I'm sorry, I just threw up a little bit in my mouth," Stella interrupted them. Bloom rolled her eyes at her as she released herself from Ogron's grip.

"I'll see you back at the room," she whispered seductively as she winked. He smirked and nodded as he went past Stella to a staircase.

"Ew Bloom, since when are you sadistic?"

Bloom pretended to count, "About 17 years ago."

"17?"

"Tomorrow's Len and Tia's birthday," Bloom whispered, "but we're all gonna pretend not to remember, alright?"

"Got it." Stella followed Bloom up a flight of long stairs until they came to a very long corridor.

"These are the bedrooms."

"Whoa! There are as many bedrooms as the ones in Solaria!"

"Really? I guess I've lived here so long it's normal."

"Who's rooms are whose?"

"This is mine and Ogron's, Musa and Duman's Tecna and Gantlos', Flora and Anagan's-"

"I don't want to know where those are."

Bloom rolled her eyes, "The girls' room and the boys' room are connected by a wall that you could easily go through, just in case."

"You have so many spares!" Stella looked around in awe.

"Here is the room that everyone else will be staying in," Bloom opened the door to a very large room and Stella's jaw dropped open.

"What's so fascinating about this room!?" Musa yelled to the ceiling. She was now wearing a midnight purple cotton nightgown that went to her thighs.

"Where's the closet?" Flora pointed to a door and Stella ran to it. She opened it wide and opened her mouth even wider.

"It's a fashion goth store! Fabulous!"

"Go to sleep," Tecna said as she threw a pillow at her.

* * *

**CHAPTERS:**

**Next: Birthday**

**Then: 18**

**Later: Wedding Day & kids prt1**


	10. Birthday

**Okay, this is such a funny scene to me in my head right now. Also, the girls may seem slightly OOC in this chapter.**

**Also, I decided to cut Making Amends short and make the sequel of the kids going to Red Fountain and Alfea.**

**Give me ideas of what to name it. You will get full credit for it in the summary.  
****To input an idea, you must PM me, I will not accept any reviews for it unless you are a guest and don't have an account.**

* * *

Tia's_ POV_

"Hey, hey you," Stella kept repeating over again as she poked Thorne's face, "Heeeey!"

"What!?" Thorne screamed loudly.

"Hi," Stella started giggling madly. Everyone was in the biggest kitchen they had that could seat 30. They never used it, but now they had to.

"ugh," Thorne's arms collapsed and let them and her face fall onto the kitchen table. Stella was about to reach over and do it again for the_ third_ time when she heard Thorne's voice.

"Ms. Stella, do you want to keep that hand?"

"Yeah why?"

She raised her head and looked at her, "I have a cousin with sharp teeth who will do what I ask her in the blink of an eye. If you don't get that finger out of my face, she will bite it off."

Stella grasped her hand with her other hand, "You're aggressive this morning."

"No, she's just easily agitated," Anagan said as he smirked.

Aunt Flora, Aunt Bloom, Aunt Musa, and my mom brought out coffee, eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes. Thorne and I got up and helped them bring it in. We layed all of the plates out for everyone and then sat down to eat ourselves.

"What's with the big breakfast?" Len asked as if he knew a big secret.

"Yeah, with all of our _favorites_," I agreed.

Tecna shrugged, "Roxy gave us an idea to go to the beach with them today."

"That's all?" Len asked, pushing the subject further.

"Yeah, that's all," mom smiled at me as she sipped her coffee. She couldn't have forgot, could she?

"Mm! Oh yeah," Stella squealed in excitement, "Your moms agreed to let me do a big project after breakfast." She turned to me and my female cousins.

"No not again! I refuse to be another tester!" Melody screamed in fear.

"No no no sweetie," Musa tried to calm her down from across the table, "You don't have to do that again."

"Okaay," Stella said, still excited, "I'm going to give you four a-"

"Don't tell them yet," Uncle Ogron interrupted, "If you tell them now, they'll try to run. Wait until after breakfast."

We all looked at each other with wide eyes, "Excuse us," Ruby said hyper like as she, Thorne, Melody, and I ran to get out of our seats and run out of the door.

"Not!" Uncle Anagan said firmly, "Sit!"

Reluctantly, we went back to our seats and quickly finished our breakfast the same time as everyone else.

"Now what!?" I practically screamed.

"I'm gonna give you four," Stella paused before squealing, "a makeover!" Melody's eyes widened the size of tennis balls.

"Heh, heh, that's funny, yeah, no," Ruby laughed uncomfortably.

"No, you're really doing it," Uncle Duman smirked at her.

The girls and I got up and walked quickly, but when we saw our dad and uncles get up slowly and intimidatingly, we ran.

"Run!"

We ran towards the door, but when we were about to touch the handle, Uncle Anagan was there, "Ah ah ah," he waved his finger to us back and forth, "it only holds off the inevitable."

"That's what we're going for," Ruby said as she ran. I followed, then Thorne.

"Actually we're going for an open door," Melody said as she shrugged. She ran after us and then we got caught by Uncle Ogron, who picked Ruby up and looked at us.

"You're next," he smirked at us and we screamed. We ran into the kitchen to hide. Melody, being the skinniest one, hid under the sink. Thorne hid in the pantry, and I hid under the spare table with the long cloth and we all stayed quiet.

"Thoooorne," Uncle Anagan called out to her.

"Tiaaaa," my dad called out to me.

"Melodyyyy," Uncle Duman called out to Mel.

We all stayed quiet, "So we have to use a spell now, eh? I hoped it didn't have to come to this," Uncle Duman said.

I felt that the table was about to fall, so I rolled out the other way and hid behind the door without being seen, and a second later the table collapsed. I had to hide in a scream.

"Very smart Tia," my dad said when he checked under the table, "but your cousins can't move like you could."

Suddenly we all heard something heavy fall in the pantry and Thorne screamed, "Aha!" I peaked out and saw Uncle Anagan open the pantry to find Thorne's upper half covered in flour.

"Get out of there," he commanded and she walked out, defeated. Another second later and we heard something burst and Melody screamed.

Uncle Duman opened the door under the sink and it turns out that a pipe had busted and sprayed her, soaking her upper half.

"Come on," he led her out to the others as well as Thorne.

"What's so bad about a makeover!?" Stella laughed when she saw them.

"Aw," Aunt Flora cooed, "my Flower's all covered in flour." She, Aunt Bloom, Aunt Musa, and Aunt Tecna all laughed. "Now you need your hair washed _and_ a makeover."

"Well," Aunt Musa looked at Melody, "you _obviously _don't need your hair washed, but you're still getting that makeover." They all laughed at the two. I could see Ruby being put in a death hug so she couldn't escape from her dad's grasp.

"Where's Ti?" Max asked, I hid my face again.

I breathed quietly, "I'll find her," Len said as my dad came out of the kitchen. I could tell he was going to use his tattoo and I sighed. A minute later, like I thought, my brother moved the door, grabbed my arm and dragged me back into the dining room.

"Nice to see you again, Tia," my mom said as she smiled, "At least you're not damaged in any way."

"Where are the others?" I asked as Len let me go.

"Musa is drying Melody off, Flora is washing the flour out of Thorne's hair, and Ruby was the first one to go for her makeover," Aunt Bloom explained.

"Oh joy," Melody and Thorne came back in. Their hair mangled from being dryed.

"We'll let Stella do your hair." The three of us were led into our moms' makeup room. Ruby was indeed getting her hair and makeup done, and she looked really pretty.

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

"See, you're looking very pretty now," Stella cooed softly as she combed my hair gently.

"I guess, I'm just not used to this," I responded. She started to brush my hair.

"You like Drew a lot, don't you?"

I was surprised that she brought that up, "Yeah actually."

"Well, I'm very proud he found a girl he likes very much. I'm glad he chose you."

"Even if you hate my dad and uncles?"

Stella paused in her sentence, "I don't _hate_ them, I just had a bad run in with them a long time ago before you were even born."

"Now what do you think about them?"

"Well, they're a lot less destructive lately. Also, they know how to raise beautiful young ladies and handsome young men."

Stella seemed a lot less crazy when she was calm, it's like I'm _her_ daughter, "Ms. Stella?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever want a daughter?"

Stella smiled in the mirror, "Yeah, sometimes. With you dating Drew though, you're like my daughter, ya know?"

"You're very motherly indeed." She smiled at me, "How much older is Drew to Ben?"

"Hm, 3 years. There!" she squealed, "Picture perfect."

I looked in the mirror to see my hair out of it's ponytail and down, showing off how wavy it really was. She put some black eyeliner on me and a light coat of pink lipstick.

"Whoa, that's me?" I was in awe at how much of a girl I looked like. I always looked like a girl, but not like this.

"You look good," my dad said as he stepped into the room.

"You think so?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"You ready to go show everyone?"

"Can I wait for the others?" my dad nodded as we both left the room. Tia went in after and 15 minutes later came out. Then Melody went in, and lastly Thorne.

"Let's go ladies," my dad led us out into the dining room where everyone was waiting for us.

_Normal POV_

"Look at my baby," Bloom said as Ruby came out. She took a picture with her phone.

"Mooom!" Ruby groaned. Tia came in and then Melody and then Thorne.

Tia's makeup was black eyeliner, which showed off her steel gray eyes, and cream colored lipstick. Also, her hair was down.

Melody's makeup was a light coat of black eyeliner, making her golden eyes give off a soft glow. She was wearing cotton candy pink lipstick with her hair down straight under a hairband with 3 black wires.

Thorne's makeup was maroon eyeliner, which added the color to her emerald eyes. She as well had cotton candy pink lipstick on. She had her hair down and slightly waved and covered one eye.

"Wow," Erie said as he looked at Thorne. She blushed.

"You can say that again," Rivet agreed.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Melody smirked.

"You look good, Tia," Dennys smiled shyly at his girlfriend and she smiled back.

"Thanks."

Drew and Ruby just looked at each other, "What?"

"Nothin'. I just think you look great."

"Then say that! I thought you didn't like it for a moment," Drew put an arm around her waist.

"I would kiss you, but then my mom'd yell at me for messing up your lipstick. And then _I'd_ have lipstick on."

Len blew a puff of air, "Mom did you and dad forget?"

"Forget what? I don't forget things."

"You forget important things."

"Like what?" she waved hand and a cake appeared on the table, "my own kids' birthday?"

"Happy 17th Birthday!" everyone shouted as loud as they could.

"I knew you didn't forget," Tia said nonchalantly.

"Ms. Stella, do I have permission to ruin her makeup?" Len asked.

"Permission granted," Stella smirked. Tia turned around confused when she met a plate full of cake to the face.

"Happy Birthday Ti-" Tia over for another plate and rubbed it on his face.

"Happy birthday Len," they smiled at each other.

"Well played, sister."

"You as well, brother."

"Say cheese, cake faces," Tecna said as she held up a camera, "This is gonna bring up some _real_ memories." They smiled and the flash went off as everyone looked at the cake faced twins.

Tia and Len looked at each other, "Best birthday ever."

* * *

**CHAPTERS:**

**Next: Surprise?**


	11. Author's Note

**Okay, you guys apparently didn't read the Author's Note I put up in the last chapter.**

**I'm going to pick a name for the years at Alfea and RF from a viewer.**

* * *

**Here are the only, simple rules for submission:**

**If you have an account: PM me  
If you don't: Review it**

* * *

**Anyone who does not do as these rules state, their entries will not be counted (even if they're awesome)**

**~winxluv101**


	12. Preparing

**Final chapter of Making Amends, sucks right?**

**In this chapter, the teens all wear clothing from a goth store called The Black Angel  
website: www. the-black-angel .com (there are ACTUAL hyphens in the website!)**

**so if you see a sentence like "She was wearing Despair." it's the name of clothing. if it's too confusing, i'll just put TBA for The Black Angel clothing**

* * *

"I'm so _bored_!" Melody said to the ceiling. It had already been three weeks after her and Max's 17th birthday and there was nothing to do.

Musa didn't look up from typing at her laptop, "Well maybe you wouldn't be bored if you did something productive."

"There's nothing productive to do!" Ruby whined.

"Shut uuuuup," Thorne dragged her words lazily as she threw a pillow at Ruby.

When they all turned 17 at their different times, they each evolved, changing their appearance. The boys were all slightly more built in their muscles and the girls were slightly taller and prettier.

Ever since then, they've been wearing clothing from The Black Angel, a famous goth store in Magix.

"I have an idea," Duman said as he came back with an orb, "good news Mel, Max." Musa's eyes widened.

"Is it positive?"

Duman nodded, "Congrats, you two," they both looked at their father suspiciously, "You're going to have a new baby sister."

Melody started breathing hard and Max used his claws - from the evolving - to claw into the couch cushion, "A WHAT!?"

"And since neither of you are house trained yet-" Musa started.

"We're sending you to Magix," Duman and Musa said in unison.

"And we repeat-" Max started.

"WHAT!?" they both said in unison.

Musa smiled, "I already have you two enrolled. Melody will be attending Alfea and Max will be attending Red Fountain."

"You're leaving next week," Gantlos said as he smirked.

"Won't it be fun being surrounded by pink and sparkles, Melody?" Ogron mocked as he and the other wizards smirked.

Melody looked as if she was about to cry, "No."

"And Max," Anagan started, "Won't it be great to be around a bunch of goody-goody fairy lovers?"

Flora hit him on the head, "Love you, dear."

"Mhm." Flora started to flip through a magazine, "Don't forget to mention that Thorne and Leif are going too."

"Huh?" they both looked up at the sound of their names.

"I ain't goin' to _that_ place," Thorne said defiantly.

During Thorne's evolving time, she developed stubbornness and defiance, Anagan not caring that much, but Flora; highly worried.

"Me neither," Leif said as he agreed with his younger sister.

"Tia and Len are going too," Tecna said as a matter of factually.

"So are Ruby and Wick," Bloom agreed.

All of the teens fainted.

* * *

"I don't wanna go," Thorne said as Flora packed her clothes.

"Too bad," Anagan said as he used magic to find something "appropriate to wear around teenage boys" through her _entire_ closet.

Thorne layed on her bed thinking to herself,_ "Why me? I don't want to leave this place. It's all I know."_

_"It'll be fine Flower, just call if you need anything, okay? Don't destroy the place," _Anagan said as he smirked. Thorne smirked as well.

_"No promises."_

* * *

"Daaaad," Ruby whined as Bloom folded multiple clothes for her daughter and, with magic, packed it an a suitcase that was black and said "Do I look like I care?" in hot pink cursive.

"Whaaaaat?" Ogron mocked her whine.

"I don't wanna goooo."

"Too baaaad," Bloom ruined the moment as she zipped her suitcase, "You're already enrolled and expected. You're going and that's final."

_"Why me? All of those prisses are gonna say something about being half evil."_

_"_Mostly_ evil, Dragon,"_ Ogron corrected her telepathically as she looked at him normally, _"You're _mostly_ evil."_

_"Right."_

* * *

Tia was banging her head against the wall as Tecna programmed a mini robot with coordinates to pack her clothes and other required items.

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes, and as the oldest," Tecna looked at her daughter, "I expect you not to get in trouble and to keep _them_ out of trouble. Especially with Griselda around."

"Who?-"

"No one!" Tecna's eyes widened. She cleared her throat and regained her composure, "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Melody was trying to come up with excuses not to go to Alfea, "But I don't have enough manners to-"

"You'll learn," Musa cut her off as she threw 3 bottles of perfume into Melody's suitcase.

"But what if I don't make any-"

"You'll be fine."

"What if the teachers don't-"

"They will."

Melody grew frustrated, "Can I finish any of my-"

Musa smirked, "Nope."

Melody sighed, defeated, and fell back onto her bed, Musa soon after, "Mom, why do you really want us to go?"

"You need to know more about the Winx and Wizards of the Black Circle. So I'm giving you all 2 years to figure it all out."

Melody sighed once again before adding, "Did you pack my perfume that smells like Death?"

* * *

Ruby walked through the halls after she left her room and heard Ogron and Bloom talking in her room.

_"You know they'll find out sooner or later, love."_

_"Just not now. I don't want them to be upset." _Ogron sighed with a smile,_ "What?"_

_"I remember when you first got here you were threatening me and now you love me to death."_

_"That's because you tricked us and kidnapped me. Then, when I escaped, you kidnapped me _again_ and included Tecna, Musa, and Flora."_

_"Details, details."_

Ruby cocked her eyebrow in confusion. She was going to tell the others though, just not tonight, they already have enough on their minds.

* * *

...6 days later at night...

All of the girls were packed and ready to head to Alfea the next morning. The boys, however, finished when they heard the words fairy-lovers. The 8 of them were in their 2 separate rooms having a telepathic conversation.

Len: _23 hours and counting._

Melody: _Oh joy. 23 hours until hell._

Thorne: _Yeah. Who needs a fairy school?_

Leif: _Or a training school for...heroes? _They all sighed simultaneously.

Max: _Are you guys ready?_

All of the girls' had a tear stream down their faces sadly as they drifted off to sleep.

_No._

* * *

**Drum roll please!...*cricket***

**Ouch.**

**The name of the next story is: Dark Hearts**


End file.
